Boredom
by Captainmattthompson
Summary: Chiffon is Bored and begins to go crazy, can her good friend Ticy bring her under control? Just a random idea because I was 'Bored' myself! You don't like it, don't review!


**Hello crew! Well a few times I have tried and failed at writing Fanfiction, however I intend to write a short, but sweet test. After going through a number of ideas, I decided Freezing was a better place to start. However I intend to go for both a more light-hearted and humorous approach to the franchise, before I begin work on my main work (Which is Freezing also BTW); sorry if it sucks BTW. So yeah here we go.**

**DISCLAIMER: Matt doesn't own Freezing.**

_**WARNING: Characters might be kind of OOC, then again this isn't set in any form of continuity…**_

_**Enjoy…**_

Boredom

It was the early evening, and classes have been over for the past hour. However that didn't stop Chiffon Fairchild from simply returning to the dorm alone and begin fiddling with the bedside lamp, flicking it on and off constantly as she lay on her back, she didn't even take off her jacket, she simply entered the room and flung herself down.

Eventually the bulb in the lamp gave out, and so Chiffon was forced to find another pass-time. She got up off the bed and switched on the main light. She took off her jacket and hurled it, carelessly onto the bed with a bored moan.

Another long hour passed by. By this point; Chiffon simply pivoted on the back two legs of a wooden chair, her arms were stretched out afar, her left index finger and thumb had a stretched elastic band around them, forming a sort of sling-shot, in her right hand she had a pencil, which she intended to use as a projectile. She set the bottom of the pencil onto the elastic and pulled back, aiming at a point on the door, which already had like a few dozen pencils embedded deeply in the wood.

With a bored sigh, she let go and turned away. However her attention was drawn back when she heard a quick 'yelp!' sound, followed by a loud clattering noise of the pencil bouncing around.

The door had been opened; and a blue-haired girl was ducked down to her knees, hands on her head. Chiffon's pencil had missed Ticy Phenyl's face by inches, Ticy had to take a dive to dodge the wooden missile flying at her face, as a result many, many pieces of paper fell from her arms and were scattered across the entranceway.

"Whoops…" Chiffon gasped, she clasped her hands over her mouth, Ticy slowly stood up; as she did she quickly noticed the pencils poking through the door.

Ticy turned to Chiffon and quickly noticed that she still had the elastic band in her fingers.

"Bored again, Chiffon? There goes the door, _again_…" Ticy sighed with frustration: "That's the _third door_ this month…"

"I'm sorry!" Chiffon apologised, she quickly got up and began to help Ticy pick up the papers that were dropped, as she did, the pencil was flung back into the room, hitting the Blue-haired Pandora in the back of the head, the surprise impact causing her to drop every paper she had already picked up.

"Whoops I have buttery fingers…" called some random girl who was passing by.

After a quick growl of annoyance; Ticy was finally able to gather up most of the papers, as had Chiffon, who had already returned to the chair, her head jerked back as she scrolled through them.

"You took your time…" Chiffon sighed, focusing in on one paper while her friend finally closed the door.

"I would say the same about you…" Ticy replied, as she placed her share of the papers down onto a table beside the door: "You were not at the Student Council Meeting, as you should have."

"That was today?" Chiffon looked at her, with surprise; Ticy placed her hands on her hips, nodding.

"As a result, I had to make up some excuse for your absence; then fill in for you." Ticy stated, walking to her bed: "I really don't know how you manage being a President…"

Chiffon gave a small amused laugh, before leaning down on the desk once again, after a moment of silence she picked up the elastic band once again, and began firing pencils at the door again, as she did her shooting got progressively more violent; Ticy at first watched hoping she would stop when she realised that they aren't going to keep replacing doors before long- but after a few minutes she shrugged and sat down on her bed, pulled out a magazine from her dresser. **(A/N: Catalogue, three guesses what she is' browsing. *Cough* Doors *Cough*)**

By the time Chiffon fired the last pencil, she was standing up, panting with exhaustion

She once again slumped back into the chair, after noticing the pencil pots were all empty, she resorted to picking up the smallest one and as gently as possible, threw it, however being a Pandora, she underestimated her strength and it smacked into the paper-pile, sending it to the floor once again.

Ticy, who up till now had been ignoring what her roommate was doing, spotted the papers falling to the floor. This turned out to be was something she couldn't ignore. She stood up from the bed quickly, throwing the book onto the bedside table, and was on her knees working at picking up the papers _again_, in almost a panicking sort of attitude.

"By the way, anything I missed?" Chiffon wondered, Ticy was able to gather the papers together quickly, but instead of replying, she simply shoved the papers into her friend's hands, Chiffon began looking through them, Ticy simply sat on her bed, upright with her arms crossed, all with a scowl.

"_Sports club_…?" Chiffon asked, as she shifted through the papers, setting them down on the desk: "Never heard of such things in _Military_ Academies…"

"Keep reading…" Ticy ushered, Chiffon complied.

"…_to be brought in as unisex activity_…" Chiffon shook her head clueless; it's not unusual to get mentions or even requests of more unisex activities, she herself even thinks it's almost sadistic to have women to 99% of the work:

"Interesting idea, I'll give them permission to start one up on Monday. Done already…" Chiffon sighs loudly in disappointment. She went to slap the papers back on the desk…

"What is it with you…?" Ticy asked, sharply: "You haven't been yourself all night!"

"Bored…" Chiffon mumbled, she stood up and prepared to throw yet another pencil pot, only to be stopped mid throw: "It's been to quiet lately, too quiet to even nap… you have no idea how much my skin is screaming at this point!"

"Uhh…" was all her Roommate could say

"OK, OK relax Chiffon, relax…" Chiffon said to herself massaging her temples: "Lets, just all calm do_-… but it's not that simple!_"

All Ticy could do was watch, her expression just showed as _'Someone has serious issues'_. For at least a minute, Chiffon fought back and forth with herself; which was starting to worry Ticy a bit… then again it would worry anyone, _even Satellizer_ would probably start to get creeped out at this point.

Chiffon had to be stopped before she suddenly drove herself up the wall, both mentally and literally! A bad case of boredom and maybe _some_ exhaustion were eating at the sides of her heads.

"Any updates on that incident?" Ticy broken the lack of conversation- hoping to snap her friend out of Crazy Ville, it worked; and Chiffon finally stopped trying to squish her head like a melon and looked at her: "I mean no one has um… heard anything further about it."

"You mean that stink-bomb from the other day?" Chiffon asked: "Actually I have been thinking about that…"

"And…?" Ticy asked, pretending to wonder because she knew she finally had Chiffon distracted from her boredom.

"It's really not a lot to worry about." Chiffon stated: "Just another 1st year prank I guess. Nothing serious, I mean it's not like it's going to attract a NOVA or anything."

"I see…" Ticy replied; she tapped her chin and looked at the ceiling: "But can you imagine that…?"

"What…?"

"The next NOVA encounter, all because it followed a bad smell." Ticy joked, she was never very good at humour, she was not one for jokes, and when she did try, nobody would ever laugh… well almost anybody, because it was only the fraction of a second before Chiffon was in a fit of laughter.

Ticy could never understand how she could find something so childishly bad, hilariously funny. However it was during this fit of laughter Chiffon unknowingly let off a slight yawn, however her roommate was able to notice it, then an idea came to her head.

"Uh, yeah imagine it all…" Ticy began, she paused trying to think of something else to add: "Um… sirens blaring, we work our way to changing rooms, one problem: they stink!"

Chiffon burst into more fits of laughter, despite Ticy's seriously bad humour, after a quick think of additions, Ticy continued:

"We all get to our positions outside… uh… and, the smell is so bad…"

"Ha ha, yeah, what next…?" Chiffon panted, catching her breath from all the laughing.

"The smell is so bad, were all wearing gas masks…" Ticy added; she seemed to be getting the hang of this: "The NOVA is seen approaching…"

"Yeah…?" Chiffon's laughter had toned down at this point, in its place a yawn.

"But here's the catch: it can't approach…" Ticy says: "You want to know why?"

_ZZZZZZZZZZ _

Ticy looked to see Chiffon flat on her side in deep sleep. She maybe a beast when it comes to both Combat training and the real deal, but she's sensitive to even the lamest of jokes and can really grow exhausted fast…

Ticy sighed then smiled with victory; finally she got up and tucked her sleeping President under the sheets. She then backed away and admired her work…

'_That's our Chiffon…'_

**That's our Chiffon, indeed! Well here it is, sorry for the rushed ending, but I ran out of ideas. Oh well, I hope you guys enjoyed, if not, I apologise TT_TT so please no Flaming!**

**But if you did, feel freed to Rate and Review, both give me motivation to keep going! **

_**Guten tag**_** and this is Matt, out!**


End file.
